blackkeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Souls, and the true nature of souls
Souls are mystical liquids found within humans that come in glands that are typically located near the stomach, embedded deep within the rib cage. The glands in question often grow up to 3 inches in length, resembling slimy red slugs when removed from the subject, although the liquid Soul itself can be directly extracted from within the victims body by use of a specialized fish-skull device, (thus resulting in the subjects violent and terrible death) the device of which can be purchased from most typical Soul Harvesting corporations for a reasonable price. (Interestingly enough, there is a channel running from the ribcage to the left elbow pit through which one can access the souls) Should one choose to open up the rubbery gland, a rather difficult and infuriating process, the gland will promptly release up to 9 milliliters of blue, viscous fluid. You must take a mixture of 2 parts water and a half part salt, and put the Soul liquid in the mixture so that it will not evaporate into blue gas once it comes into contact with air - it is best to cut open the rubbery gland while it is submerged in the liquid so that it may not evaporate. The liquid, which takes a while to dissolve, will take on a more tadpole-like form once submerged into the mixture, and will also emit a weak blue glow. Once the Soul liquid is removed, the gland serves little purpose, although it can be used to store other liquids, being watertight, but as for the liquid Soul mixed with the salt water mixture… There are many, many things you can do with it. Note: The use of Soul for archaic rituals and the such is known typically as “Soul casting,” perhaps the only true form of magic. Also, typically, the more salt you use, the more viscous the Soul liquid becomes. A fuel source: Mix the tadpole like form of Soul with a few parts blood, and a little bit of sweat, and one gets a potently powerful fuel source, great for powering your machines and various devices. Demon summoning: There are demons, extraplanar entities lurking in the void between the worlds, and you can communicate, or even bring them forth using Souls as a power source, and also bait, somewhat. Once the demon makes contact with our world, it is forced to take on tangible form, often influencing and shaping its visible form after those who it sees first in the first few minutes after entering our world - whether or not they are consciously modeling themselves into a more familiar form as to lower your guard is debatable. You will want to bind the demon to yourself, so that it is forced to follow your very command, which has the side benefit of making the demon a little bit weaker and you a little stronger oddly enough. You also want to bind it to a weapon, so that you will be able to destroy the demon should it get out of your control - otherwise, it will become virtually indestructible. Note: Your will is not the demons will. They still manage to retain their own will and wants, even if they are forced to obey you. Lighter fluid: 3 parts water, and a quarter part salt gets you a flammable, rather long lasting lighter fluid, great for setting things on fire with… Without actually burning them at all. You can even set yourself on fire, and the flames will barely even burn you at all, but will rather just make you look like a human torch. Soul lanterns: Pitch the liquid Soul in a combination of 2 parts water, 1 part salt, and you get a relatively weak, albeit versatile candle of sorts - the Soul will condense into a gelatinous blue mass. Put this into a jar, wait for it to settle, then throw a handle onto it, and add a wick formed of bone of Ghoul - although the skeleton of a Ghoul is rather weak and fragile, due to the Ghoul’s very thin skeleton, the individual bones are disproportionately durable and strong for their thinness, and the molecular bond is strong enough that they are, effectively, resistant to fire. Should one choose to light it with an ordinary flame, it will light up generating a powerful glow that can illuminate up to 10 meters either way, and will serve to scare away any demons or Ghouls lurking in the Dead forest, (they mistake the lanterns glow for the aura of a will-o-the-wisp) although it will not work against Will-o-the-wisps, which may or may not be a problem, depending on how lucky you are. The light, although intense, soon burns up the soul candle, meaning you will have to get a new candle I guess. Use a Soul lighter though, and, although the glow will be significantly weaker, reaching only 3 meters either way, the lantern will not ever burn up, meaning you won’t have to go around making new ones for… All of eternity, unless you manage to break it like a complete idiot. Creating new life: Using Souls, you can create Homunculi, living puppets that are essentially forced to obey your will, yet somehow retain their own individuality, you can create Golems, enormous, living automatons made out of rock, metal, minerals, or even candle wax, which do not have much individuality at all, but somewhat retain the personality of the Souls used, or you could create weird grotesque flesh blobs for reasons undeterminable. Grotesque water bottle: The lining of a gland is rather airtight, meaning, if you fill it with anything at all after emptying the gland, and sew the cut closed, you should be able to hold any liquid at all without having to worry about it spilling at all. This means you can also store potent powerful acid as well, seeing as the lining is coated with mucus much like the mucus on the lining of the human stomach which doth protect the stomach from digesting itself. Odd medical phenomena: Occasionally, some very rare people are born with not one soul, but two - they usually become horrifying monstrosities within moments of birth, enormous tangles of flesh and limb, however a lucky few survive, and keep their bodily form. The reason that they become monstrosities is because of the enormous stress having more than one soul places on their bodies, although the few that survive have an innate resistance to this radiation. They typically become very powerful, able to use their souls to do very, very powerful things. Interestingly enough, in order to summon Naerhorm, one must kidnap and sacrifice enough special ones, and also, there is an interesting principle where there is always at least one out there. A prime example, and the only example left unkilled by Joyful oil and co is Felix. Soul Casting: Using special devices placed unto one's own body, one can actually use the raw power of soul in order to create enormous pulses of energy that are capable of devastating your enemies. The side effects though, is that, since soul is quite powerful, you would need a quite resilient body in order to effectively channel the soul without actually injuring or killing yourself. Most Priests are quite well versed in those arts, and Bobo is a master at it. Soul degrade, and the true nature of Soul: Although the thought of Soul consumption typically brings to mind Joyful oil employees frantically struggling to experience true euphoria, the truth is, the consumption of human Souls in order to gain a euphoric high runs back hundreds of years before the Great War, or even the creation of Blackkeep as a city. The Joyful Oil employees crazed belief in “euphoric high,” and witnessing the true nature of Soul does have some ground in reality after all, seeing as people have, before, managed to accomplish this in long running rituals and religious orgies, hence turning blind and grossly deformed, something beyond human without mind or consciousness, but in the process “becoming beyond human.” Now to Soul degrade. An unfortunate side effect of consuming Souls, and an important tool that Joyful Oil uses to manipulate its members into always coming back. How would this work? Soul degrade part two: Many members of Joyful oil consume Souls on a regular basis, which at first strengthens and empowers them, giving them a euphoric high, but later on, their bodies actually learn to depend upon that daily boost of Soul, and they are effectively forced to consume Souls on a regular basis on threat of dying… Or something like that. This is how a Joyful oil and co keeps employees coming back - they have to, for if they stop taking Souls, they will die. Now, consuming Souls is a risky procedure, in that one has a chance, albeit a rather small chance, of contracting a dangerous parasite that typically resembles a small bacteria, which slowly kills you by eating your Soul. There is also the side effects of consuming Souls, which over time tears away at your humanity, rendering you even worse than an animal - it is almost comparable to contracting encephalopathy spongiform from eating human brains. At first, you will notice that you begin forgetting small details, like the name of your child, or even your own. Later on, your body itself will start to degrade, growing monstrous and deformed, you will experience terrible aches all over your body, and small holes will appear in your skin. There is not going back for you once the stages begin to manifest. Finally, you will devolve into something below human, which really depends - a slimy, pulsating blob of flesh, a human corpse still walking, or a cannibalistic demon forced to rend the flesh of the living. It really depends, though, and in very rare cases some actually retain their sentience. The rarest, and the most loyal members are usually very well aware of this. They do know the consequences and repercussions of consuming Souls, but they believe the risk of turning into something most abhorrent and disgusting is well worth the opportunity to progress high enough, and perhaps, finally, gaze upon the true power of Souls, dodging Soul degrade, and losing their humanity in the process. Soul degrade is also the reason why there are so little higher ups, because they most usually die of Soul degrade or the parasite in question before progressing that high. Category:Lore